


【CA】课后教学

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Summary: 含有一定程度的羞辱成分，纯碎是情趣。是角色扮演。假装是未成年boy的Crowley与假装是家庭教师的双性Aziraphale。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	【CA】课后教学

那是发生在下午四点的事。

当时Aziraphale老师正给他的学生上课，温暖的阳光洒在他微翘的短发上。恰在此时，Aziraphale的手肘忽然被旁边的学生撞了撞，他抬起头，对上了对方那双炽热的眼睛。随后，这名家庭教师明白了学生的意图，染红了脸别过脑袋。

Aziraphale犹豫地看了看四周，在确认学生家里没有其他人后开始褪去自己的裤子。其实男孩的家中除了他们之外根本不可能有其他人，他这种犹豫有些多余，但他总是害羞，尤其是在做这种事的时候。

保护Aziraphale性器的奶白色毛发在男孩金色的眼睛中活像母羊的绒毛，男孩不等人脱完，直接上手摸了摸老师的性器。Aziraphale的阴茎不算粗大，是很漂亮的类型。他的尿道口被男孩轻轻碰了一下，不由闭上眼睛忍着不同于他的温度。Aziraphale将内裤完完全全脱了下来，在对方的命令中颤巍巍地坐下，张开了大腿。

“老师，您的穴好漂亮。”

不论看过几次，男孩都还是会将他的女穴当成艺术品。他的学生在很久之前就知道他有女性器官的事实，为此对方常常在他上课的途中露出痴迷的表情。此时，红头发的脑袋正在他的大腿间打量着他的女穴，那种像是由好奇心驱逐的研究无疑让现下的事情变得越来越糟糕。强烈的羞意让一直不擅长性事的Aziraphale抑制不住地吸了吸还被男孩看着的女穴，肿痛的红穴在男孩刚才的拨弄下变得异常敏感。

“它变得好紧——”

男孩故意将女穴的变化说出来，让坐在沙发上朝他张开大腿的老师在他的告知下感到更多的羞耻。他亲爱的家庭教师现在正坐在他们教学过后会用来休息的沙发上，背对着透光的窗户把自己送到了他面前。男孩十分满足地把人的领结甩到一旁，在感受到对方略有不满的眼神后把中指插到了对方的小穴里。

Aziraphale随之呻吟了一声。

发生这种事的原因太过荒谬，任何家庭教师都不该和自己的学生搞在一起。职业道德不允许教师和自己的学生发生性关系，尤其学生还是一个未成年人。想想看，一个身体都还没有完全发育完成的年轻男孩，在自己的卧室里面上至少比他大三十岁的老师。——但男孩这一次的成绩确实进步了很多，Aziraphale答应过要奖励对方。他说过自己会满足对方提出的任何要求，只要他能做到，他就不会拒绝。

而他的学生要求和他上床。

他们以前也干过这种事，但Aziraphale向来很少主动朝男孩张开大腿。——或者说，他身体的主导权向来不在他自己身上，平时都是男孩上前掰开他的大腿，不由分说地开始操弄他。男孩常常在他一阵接一阵的高潮中将脑袋埋到他的脖颈旁，于他耳边吐露出男性在满足欲望后会发出的舒适的呻吟。这是男孩表露自身感情的一种方式，虽说在Aziraphale看来有些太过了。

Aziraphale当然是自愿的，虽然嘴上不说，但他从来没有真正被强迫过。男孩的动作或许会有些粗暴、有些强硬，但这名家庭教师知道他的学生从来不会真正弄伤他。他不讨厌这样偷偷摸摸躲在被子下的性事，相反的，他偶尔会在高潮过后回味男孩带给他的舒适。他也曾亲吻男孩的下巴，在迷糊之中祈求再一次的深入。

“您平时有观察过它吗？”年轻的男孩歪了歪脑袋，用带着探索和求知的目光细细观察身下人的女穴。他用中指开扩着老师细小的穴道，在确认对方能容纳他的手指后开始缓缓抽动。他的中指一上一下，模仿性交的动作让他的老师心跳加快。他并不知道他的老师现在在想些什么，不过还好他不知道，不然他很可能会瞬间压上去，放弃前戏直接在沙发上和人做到深夜。

“它真的很迷人，任何看到它的人都会想操您。——老师，您会和其他人上床吗，如果那个人像我一样用手指插您的话？”

体内含有异物的感觉实在太过奇怪，尤其现在进入他体内的异物来自他的学生。Aziraphale听不清他学生说的话，凭着本能摸了摸在他腿间的脑袋。他一向很喜欢学生那头张扬又很乖巧的红发，每当看到那头红发在自己身上耸动，Aziraphale都会不由自主地勾起嘴唇。——那是他的学生。

“……Crowley。”

被玩弄的老师缓缓喊出他心爱的学生的名字，尽自己所能地张着大腿。他用手捂着发出美妙呻吟的嘴巴，饱含欲念的眼睛正看着不怀好意的男孩。他并没有试过这样漫长的前戏，但他还是放任男孩去做任何他想做的事。他下身其实有些疼，在空气中暴露太久反而有些干涩。

但没关系，Aziraphale想。那是Crowley，他可以接受。

Aziraphale能感受到，男孩的手指正一点一点扩张他身下那道细小的穴口。男孩弯曲骨节，扩开他柔软的内壁。一开始他并不好受，阴唇被男孩用手指挑弄得很痛，没有任何润滑剂的帮助，他穴口流出来的东西全是身体在适应外界的侵入。但后来男孩进入他后，随着时间的流逝，他渐渐能从前戏中喘气，甚至找到了有别于不适的感觉。他让紧绷的身体放松了下来，像是含羞草一样重新打开自己的枝叶。

他感觉他正逐步把自己交给男孩，一种没法解释的安心让他不再抗拒，身体渐渐舒展开。他眯着眼睛，目不转睛看着他的学生，就连呼吸也变轻了。

中指被容纳后，男孩将食指伸了进去。他想像拆一份礼物一样把他精美的老师拆开，听身下的人发出微弱的喘息。他的食中二指按压着不知道吃过自己阴茎多少次的通道，小心翼翼地探索着家庭教师的女穴。或者他应该去找点润滑剂，他能感受到穴口的干涩，但当他试图把手指抽出去的时候，他的老师发出了不满的呻吟。

“……别，别拿出去。”

“你会受伤的。”

“我会习惯的……”

他的家庭教师用一种祈求的眼神望向他，声音糯糯的，男孩知道对方在适应。Aziraphale常常会在一些奇怪的地方索要他的侵占，而对方也往往会在这个过程中弄伤自己。

Crowley垂下眼睛，衡量一番后决定听从对方不将手指抽出。被他手指插弄的女穴渐渐湿润，不再像一开始那么干涩。他感知到了他的老师对他的纵容和喜爱，在无尽的爱意的包裹中继续手上的工作。

Crowley按照记忆找到了身下人最舒适的那一点，轻轻按压，挑逗，用指腹富有节奏地缓慢戳弄。他像是在做某件神圣的工作一样，两膝跪在地上，用右手的手指给予眼前人快乐。

深入的探索能让男孩扩张开无人寻觅过的密道，在无数个日夜中他曾与人用这种方式融为一体。Aziraphale的女穴是上帝给予他的恩赐，也是恶魔构想了多年、会让他口干舌燥的圣物。男孩还记得，他在第一次知道这件事的时候露出了多么惊讶的神情，接着他便在当天夜里，在睡梦中射出了精液。——随后他坐起身来，不再压制自己的想象，一边喊着Aziraphale的名字一边抚摸着无法冷静下来的阴茎。

Aziraphale感受到体内手指的增多，他的阴道像是一个玩具一样被他的学生抽插着。体内最为柔软的一点被跪在地上的男孩按压着，他喘着气，偷偷观察着男孩。这是一种不急不缓的舒适，有别于以往。他体内这块凸起的软肉曾经试过很多次快速又猛烈的撞击，每一回他都会一边喊着男孩的名字一边被人撞击，在吐露不清的呻吟和索取中渐渐变得迷失。

Crowley像是感受到对方的注视，因欲望导致下身难受的身躯攀上了Aziraphale软绵绵的身体。他的手指还在穴口里，身体却已经压在了他的老师身上。他渴望地注视着身下人的眼睛，发现在对方那双藏有星星的眼睛中，和他有着同样对这件事的渴望。

抽动，按压，转动……男孩富有技巧的手指像是冒险家探索密室一般深深摸索着女穴的内壁。他不由闭上眼睛，跟随Aziraphale一同喘气。他能想象到他进入之后女穴的紧致和带给他的舒爽，他甚至在这份想象中已经大脑高潮了一番。他用另外一只闲着的手抚摸被他忽略很久的属于Aziraphale可爱的阴茎，在听到对方忍不住从嘴里溜出来的呻吟后满意地笑了。

“你知道吗，老师。”男孩在他的爱人身上说道。“你永远都藏不起你对快乐的喜欢。”

Aziraphale听到这番话，脑子更加清醒不过来。其实他知道身上的人在说些什么，但他似乎没有反驳的角度。他一直都喜欢快乐，不论是吃东西还是喂鸭子，但这些事从来都有人陪着他做。正如他们现在所做的事情一样，也许他可以一个人吃东西，可以一个人喂鸭子，甚至可以在别人看不到的地方一个人自慰，上下撸动阴茎，将手指插入女穴、随后在高潮即将来临时加快手指进出体内的速度，在一声声没法抑制的呻吟里忘掉自我，直到他的女穴涌出一滩水，他的阴茎也射出了一股股精液。

但独自一人享受的快乐根本没法跟现在的舒服相比，真正让他大脑发热的向来不是交媾的快感，而是与他共舞的这个男孩。

——这个陪了他六千年的恶魔。

“Crowley……”

Aziraphale无助地呼唤出声，他的女穴在催促，他没法再忍受体内只有两根手指的事实。他神志不清地握着男孩的手，让对方放多一根手指进来。他闭上眼睛靠向了男孩的肩膀，忍着羞耻发出了几声舒适的呻吟。

“快进来……”

Aziraphale想，也许明天早上起来的时候，他的嗓子会沙哑得连一句话都说不出。但这有什么关系呢？在恶魔将他的阴茎塞入他的女穴时，天使扬着嘴角，心满意足地想道。

他已经让彼此都得到他们想要的了。


End file.
